I GO CRAZY BECAUSE OF YOU
by UsagiKnight
Summary: Hari-hari Yeonhee yang Indah hancur berantakan karena seorang namja yang sangat dia benci.


-I GO CRAZY BECAUSE OF YOU- eps. 1

Yeonhee,sudah di putuskan mulai besok kamu harus tinggal di aprtement milik super junior! Mwo? Kata ku kaget…" apa maksud eomma? Aku masih betah tinggal disini" sanggah ku lagi." Kenapa kaget? Harusnya kamu sudah tau kan kalau mulai hari ini Eomma dan orang tua Yesung sudah menunangkan kalian ber 2 jadi sekarang mereka itu akan menjadi bessan.. memangnya kamu belum Eomma beritahu?" Tanya Eomma santai… " Tidak aku tidak mau….!ini bukan takdir ku!**TIIIIIDDDAAAAAKKKKK! **teriak ku kencang….

Yeonhee!yeonhee!bangun" sayup-sayup kudengar suara Eomma membangunkan ku.." eomma pagi.." "pagi?! Ini sudah jam 12 siang.. anak gadis macam apa kamu ini?!"kata Eomma sewot.." dan lagi untuk apa kamu teriak-teriak?"Tanya eomma masih dengan nada sewot nya dan membuka tirai kamar ku. Jadi semuanya hanya mimpi? Untunglah.. aku tidak tau harus bagaimana kalau itu betul-betul nyata…..*batin ku dalam hati..*" yeonhee .." panggil Eomma. " ne.." " Cepat sana mandi.. Siap-siap.." Kata Eomma menyuruhku. " memangnya ada apa Eomma?" Tanya ku heran, tapi Eomma tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku karna sibuk membereskan tempat tidur ku.. akhirnya aku pun mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar ku.

" Yeonhhe!mandi yang cepat! Eomma akan menyiap kan pakaian dan barang-barang mu yang akan di bawa" teriak Eomma dari luar kamar mandi ku. " Dibawa?! Eomma kita mau kemana?" Tanya ku heran dan masih belum bisa menyimpulkan masalah . " Sudah jelaskan kau akan tinggal di tempat Yesung dan Teman-temannya" jawab Eomma. **BRAAKKK**! AUU…. Rintihku kesakitan. " Yeonhee,kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Eomma panik dari luar pintu kamar mandi. "NE!" Jawabku. Jadi semua ini bukan mimpi?*batin ku sambil mengelap diri ku*

" Yeonhee..cepatlah sedikit…Appa sudah menunggu.." Kata eomma memanggil ku.." Ne.." jawabku sambil menutup pintu kamarku dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuruni tangga lantai 2 menuju ke mobil. " kenapa kaki mu?" Tanya Eomma Heran karena melihat cara jalan ku yang aneh. " Jatuh dikamar mandi gara-gara ditunangin sama Yesung!" Jawab ku ketus." Panggil dia oppa..lagi pula kau jatuh karena kecerobohan mu sendiri…Ayo cepat!" Kata Eomma sambil menarik tangan ku agar dapat berjalan lebih cepat ke dalam mobil.

"Appa ayo kita berangkat." Sahut eomma pada appa. Lalu appa langsung menyalakan mesin mobil nya. " Yeonhee baik-baiklah pada Yesung." Kata eomma padaku saat di dalam mobil." Tapi Eomma .." " Kalian kan sudah pernah bertemu.." potong eomma ." Karena Eomma Yesung sahabat Eomma dan Eomma Yesung juga suka padamu maka kami sepakat menunangkan kalian sebelum menikah kan kalian…" kata eomma lagi.. kata kata Eomma yang ini membuat ku betul-betul kaget. Huh.. lagi-lagi selalu saja ada hal aneh yang selalu mereka perbuat dan selalu membuat ku menggeleng geleng kan kepala ku untung saja para appa adalah orang-orang yang sabar.. Huh lagipula aku baru ketemu Yesung sekali dan itu baru-baru ini.* batin ku dalam hati * " Yeonhee! Berhenti melamun! Kita sudah sampai!" tegur Eomma mengagetkan ku dari curhat kebatinan ku…..ini.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai disebuah gedung apartement, dan langsung saja menuju dorm milik Super junior yang ada di lantai 12. Ting..tong..ting..tong…" ya tunggu sebentar!" Kata seseorang dari dalam Dorm kemudian membuka pintu. " Park Yeonhee dan eomma serta appa nya?"Tanya orang yang sepertinya adalah leader Super junior Leeteuk dengan ramah." Ne.." Jawab ku. " ayo silahkan masuk Ajusshi ajumma.." Katanya sopan. Dapat kulihat semua yang ada di dalam dorm itu laki-laki* ya iya lah kalo ada cewek nya berarti…* Kenapa ga ada cewek nya sama sekali? Tanya ku sebal dalam hati. " Jadi kamu Park Yeonhhee tunangan nya Yesungie?" Tanya orang yang terlihat seperti Kangin oppa padaku. " Ne.." Jawabku dengan bibir agak manyun. Sedangkan Eomma dan Appa telihat sedang berbicara suatu hal yang serius pada Yesung. Walaupun aku ga seberapa tau Super Junior tapi aku kenal muka-muka mereka mungkin ini akibat bergaul dengan para maniak itu ya?

" Yeonhee kesini sebentar" Panggil Eomma padaku,Aku pun mendekat pada Eomma ku. " Yeonhee baik-baiklah disini dan jangan lupa tugas mu mengurus Yesung.." Kata eomma menasihati ku… "Arasho" Jawabku pasrah. " Kalau begitu eomma dan appa pulang dulu masih ada banyak kerjaan jaga Yesung baik-baik ya" kata eomma yang lalu berpamitan denga para member Suju dan kemudian pulang. Sepertinya Eomma serta Ajumma sudah merencanakan hal aneh ini.. Betul-betul deh…. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu aneh?! Aku kan bukan pengasuh anak…..kataku dalam hati.

" Yeonhee…sepertinya kau lelah ayo ku antar ke kamar mu" Kata leeteuk oppa padaku. " I..Iya" jawabku gugup. " Tidak usah sungkan begitu kamu sudah jadi bagian dari kami… jadi panggil saja aku Teukie… Ayo." Katanya sambil membawa barang ku dan mengajak ku untuk mengikuti langkah nya. Ia menunjuk sebuah kamar yang memang tidak sebesar dan semewah kamar ku dirumah namun kamar ini sangat rapi dan bersih." Nah mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kamar ini jadi milik mu" Katanya sambil mempersilahkan aku masuk. " Kamsahamnida Oppa" Kataku. " Semoga kamu cepat terbiasa disini dan kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa panggil kami" kata Teukie Oppa lalu pergi." Ehm.. Oppa dimana yesung?" Tanya ku menghentikan langkah teukie oppa karena dari tadi batang hidung nya tidak kelihatan setelah eomma dan appa ku pergi. " Sepertinya dia ada dikamarnya sedang shock.."Jawab Teukie oppa sambil tersenyum kecil lalu pergi. Oh.. jadi seorang Yesung bisa shock?! Harus nya kan aku yang shock….Kalo emang dia shock kenapa dia ga nolak aja waktu DITUNANGIN? Jadinya aku ga perlu kesini… terus apa yang harus kukatan pada teman-teman ku terlebih pada pacar ku? Aku ini Cuma anak SMA doank…Kenapa appa tidak menolong ku? Huh kepala ku betul-betul pusing… lebih baik kubereskan saja barang-barang ku. Tidak sengaja kutatap photo keluarga ku yang sedang kupegang…Appa Eomma kenapa kalian harus menyuruh ku tunangan saat ini? Dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai pula… huhp.. sudahlah…kalau aku terus berpikir seperti ini aku bisa stress dan lagi tidak akan ada yang bisa menolong ku….. dan sekarang perut ku sedang lapar sekali. Diluar ada makanan apa ya? Pasti sudah sepi… Kataku lagi dalam hati lalu beranjak keluar kamar….

Akhirnya akupun keluar dari kamar… kusangaka semua nya sudah tidur rupanya mereka masih segar bugar didepan tv…" Yeonhee Ya~ kamu mau kemana?"Panggil Sungmin oppa. " Aku mau kedapur dulu" Jawabku. "Kau lapar, Perlu kumasakan?" Tanya Ryeowook Oppa, dia betul-betul oppa yang baik. " Aniya Oppa, Aku bisa masak sendiri kok" Jawabku sungkan. " Aissh jangan begitu kau kan tamu kami" Kata Ryeowook Oppa. " Kamu tunggu dimeja makan..!" Katanya lagi dengan nada menyuruh. Akhirnya aku pun menurut dan menunggu… tidak lama kemudian…. " Je..jeng… ini dia ramen special buatan kim Ryeowook, tapi sorry ya Cuma ramen doank." Katanya sambil menyajikan semangkok ramen lezat dihadapan ku yang sudah kelaparan. " Kamsahamnida Oppa." Kataku langsung mengambil sumpit. " Sudah dulu ya.. makan yang benar… aku balik dulu mau nonton " Kata ryeowook Oppa kemudian berlalu kearah ruang tengah mmeninggalkan ku. " Ne" Jawabku… Langsung saja kulahap ramen yang lezat itu… kurasa aku akan cepat akrab dengan Ryeowook Oppa dia betul-betul Oppa yang baik… tidak salah kalau banyak teman-teman sekolah ku yang menyukai nya.. walau ku tau yang suka pada Yesung juga banyak… Tapi apa yang mereka sukai dari Yesung yang aneh?! Batin ku heran dalam hati sambil terus melahap ramen ku.

Belum sampai kuhabiskan ramen ku tiba-tiba saja Yesung datang entah dari mana…  
*Panjang umur sekali orang ini*Batinku dalam hati. Kulihat dia mengambil air dari dalam kulkas dan kemudian duduk dihadapan ku. Karena gugup dan takut akhirnya kulanjutkan saja makan ku. Tapi bisa kurasakan kalau dia terus menatapku dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan dingin menyeramkan…" Cieee! Ngapain nie ber2an aja?" iba-tiba saja suara Heechul Oppa mengagetkan ku. Dengan cepat kuhabiskan ramenku dan kutinggalkan meja makan. Akupun kembali kekamarku.

Sekarang aku cuma bisa berharap agar tidak akan ada orang lain yang tau masalah ini. Aku betul-betul berharap agar pertunangan ini dibatalkan saja dan bisa kembali pulang kerumah ku. Aku harap Eomma Appa serta Ajusshi dan Ajumma mau mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa tunangan dengan Yesung… Haissh! Lebih baik kuakhiri saja harapan-harapan yang tidak mungkin terkabul ini sebelum aku jadi betul-betul gila dan aneh… lebih baik aku tidur saja.

-AUTHOR POV-

Keesokan paginya Yeonhee terbangun dari tidur nya.. dengan segera dia langsung mandi dan mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam sekolah nya. " Yeonhee Ya~ ayo sarapan dulu!" Panggil Wookie… " Ne Oppa" Jawab Yeonhee langsung menuju ke meja makan. Tapi rupanya Yeonhee bertemu dengan Yesung di meja makan. " Sepertinya akan terjadi hal heboh.." Kata Yesung tiba-tiba pada Yeonhee. " Hhah?" Tanya Yeonhee bingung. " Baca ini." Kata Yesung lagi sambil menyodorkan Koran yang dibaca nya kepada Yeonhee. Dengan seksama Yeonhee membaca Koran tersebut….. " **KAMI KELUARGA BESAR KIM JOONG WOON MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT ATAS PERTUNANGAN NYA DENGAN PARK YEONHEE , SEMOGA DAPAT MELANJUTKAN KEJENJANG YANG BERIKUTNYA**" "TIIDDAAK! Terlalu sekali mereka!" Desah Yeonhee sebal. Sekarang semangatnya untuk pergi ke sekolah langsung hilang bukan karena tulisan itu saja tapi juga karena adanya photo nya serta Yesung di Koran itu… Rupanya roda nasib sedang tidak berpihak pada Yeonhee…..* Wkwkwkw*

-YEONHEE POV-

Rupanya waktu itu saat photo bersama-sama itu mereka menggunakannya untuk hal konyol ini?! Huh apasih mau mereka sebenarnya?! " Yeonhee! Tunggu jalannya jangan cepat-cepat dong" Panggil seorang gadis yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan berjalan ku. " oh..Hai Nari" Sapaku. " Hei, tadi pagi aku baca dikoran memangnya betul ya kamu tunangan sama Yesung?" Tanya Nari polos. " Haissh nari diamlah nanti ada yang dengar.. ayo cepat mau bel nih!" Kataku sebal sambil mempercepat langkah kaki ku. " Kenapa ga bilang ke aku? Kita kan udah sahabatan dari sd .." Kata Nari lagi dengan wajah memelas… " Sudahlah Nari.. Udah mau bel ni.." Elak ku. Walupun sebenarnya masih ada 15 menit sebelum bel masuk tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kelas karena dari saat aku masuk gerbang sekolah tadi aku merasakan banyak tatapan aneh dan dingin dari orang-orang apalagi para gadis yang menyukai Yesung oppa mereka! Saat ini aku merasa seperti mengibarkan bendera perang pada seluruh wanita yang menyukai Yesung. Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung yang bisa kupikirkan hanya bagaimana cara nya agar aku dapat keluar dari masalah ini.?!

" Yeonhee! Yeonhee!" Teriak Nari di telinga ku. " Haiss…ngapain teriak-teriak ditelinga orang?! Bising tau!" Bentak ku kesal. " Udah istirahat nih… Ayo cerita!" Kata Nari menuntut. " Ta..Tapi.." " Udah ayo ikut aku" Kata Nari lalu menarik tangan ku sepeti anak kecil. " Nari ngapain kita ke atap?" Tanya ku heran. " Aku tau kamu risih diliatin sama anak-anak yang lain." Katanya lalu membagikan ku bekal yang dibawanya. " Nari kamu betul-betul sahabat ku" kata ku sambil mengambil telur dadar dari bekal Nari. " Nari menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya?" Lanjut ku. " Maksudmu pacarmu itukan? Ehm… Putusin aja deh." Jawab Nari santai. "Nari.. kamu kok gitu?!" " Kenapa? Menurutkku memang lebih baik kamu tunangan sama Yesung daripada pacaran sama cowok ga jelas macam Hanjoon" Lanjut Nari menyempurnakan jawabannya. " Kamu salah Hanjoon oppa itu orang nya baik.." Kataku menepis pernyataan Nari. " Untuk apa kamu panggil dia oppa?! Dia kan seangkatan kita" Kata Nari ketus. " Iya aku tau tapi dia kan lebih tua 2 thn dari kita gara-gara opname…." Ucapku. " Ya..ya aku tau kok.. Lagi pula sekarang kamu lagi bingung… Sabar ya Chingu.." Kata Nari. Ding..Dong.. ..Bel selesai nya istirahat mengagetkan kami ber2. langsung saja aku dan nari berlari turun dari atap menuju ke kelas.

Huh.. pelajaran berikutnya sejarah pasti membosankan…aku pasti ketiduran.. batinku. " Anak-anak sekarang buka buku catatan kalian!" Kata Park seonsaengnim. Lalu kubuka buku catatan ku tiba-tiba saja aku kaget saat membuka buku catatan sejarahku. Buku catatan ku telah penuh dengan sobekan dan coret-coretan , ditengah nya ada sebuah tulisan dengan tinta warna merah darah " **MATI SAJA KAU**!" langsung saja dengan spontan kulempar buku ku kelantai. " Park Yeonhee! Ada masalah?!" tegur Park Seonsaengnim. " Aniyo Seonsaengnim… mianhada.." Kataku langsung. " Ambil buku mu cepat dan jangan buat keributan lagi!" Kata Park Seonsaengnim lagi. " Ne arasho Seonsaengnim… Mianhaeyo" Jawabku lalu memungut buku catatan ku dari lantai. Aku tau ini pasti kerjaan anak-anak yang ga suka dengan hubungan ku dengan Yesung… Jadi sekarang perang sudah dimulai?! Dan aku terancam karena YESUNG!

TEET!TEET! Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, langsung saja dengan cepat ku bereskan  
Buku-buku ku. Langsung kuhampiri Nari. " ayo pulang' ajak nari. Baru saja aku keluar dari kelas tiba-tiba saja … BYUURR! Semburan air membasahi seluruh tubuhku dari atas. " Hei! Apa mau kalian!" Bentak ku marah. " Ayo keluar kalo berani!" Tantang ku lagi." Yeonhee tenanglah" kata Nari menenangkan ku. Tidak lama kemudian ada secarik kertas jatuh dari atas .. kubaca kertas itu… " PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI SISI YESUNG!" huh lagi-lagi Yesung! Yesung Yesung! Aku ga minat sama Yesung! Kalo kalian mau ambil aja dia! Bawa dia pergi aku ga perlu dia!" Teriak ku lagi pada orang-orang yang menyiramku. " Sadarlah Yeonhee…ayo keringkan diri mu….sabarya." kata Nari lalu memberikan saputangan nya padaku.

" Yeonhee!." Teriak seorang laki-laki dari depan gerbang sekolah. " Hanjoon oppa.. kenapa ada disitu? Ga pulang ?." Tanyaku heran sekaligus bingung. " nunggu kamu.. lagipula kelas ku juga baru keluar. Kamu sendiri kenapa basah?" Tanya nya melihat ku heran. Oppa betul-betul orang yang peka, aku betul-betul tidak salah menjadi pacarnya. " Tadi dia habis disi…" belum selesai Nari bicara langsung ku bekap mulutnya yang terlalu jujur. " Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Hanjoon oppa bingung. " Ini habis main air ama Nari tadi." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. " Yakan Nari?" " I…Iya betul kok.." jawab Nari takut. " Yeonhee apa betul berita yang ada dikoran itu?" Tanya Hanjoon oppa lagi. " I..Itu oppa tenang aja kenyataan nya ga kayak gitu…aku juga ga terima sama pertunangan itu" jawabku gugup. " Oh.. begitu" Katanya datar tanpa ekspresi. " Oppa ga marah kan?" Tanya ku ketakutan. " enggak kok… pakai ini .. ayo kuantar pulang.." katanya sambil memberiku jaket dan helm.

Belum sempat aku naik ke motor milik Hanjoon Oppa… Tiba-tiba saja Yeonhee! Ayo pulang! Kata seseorang dari dalam mobil. Sigh… suara itu…. Suara Yesung… kenapa dia kesini?! Kenapa dia datang disaat yang ga tepat?! Dasar penggangu..* batinku kesal*. "Oppa kayak nya aku ga bisa pulang bareng, kapan-kapan ku jelaskan deh" Kataku.." Ya sudah aku ngerti.." kata oppa padaku. " Nari aku pulang dulu ya" " Oke deh… " sahut nari membalas ku. " Dah" Kataku lagi. Segera dengan cepat aku menuju mobil milik yesung sebelum ada banyak orang melihat Yesung menjemputku. Akan ada masalah baru pastinya kalau hal itu terjadi. Segera saja kuambil tempat duduk disebelahnya yang menyetir.

Suasana didalam mobil ini betul-betul mencekam… Sunyi dan auranya aneh..( mencekam tepatnya ). " kenapa basah? " Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba padaku. " Eh.. Ha..habis kecebur.." Jawab ku spontan karena aku tidak tau alas an apa yang harus kuberikan dan lagi apa dia akan percaya kalo aku bilang yang sebenarnya. " oh.." Jawabnya singkat seperti mengiyakan alas an ku tadi. ( Bego banget masa percaya) dan sekarang suasana mobil kembali sunyi dan mencekam…. " Siapa cowok yang tadi?." Tanya nya lagi. " Dia pacarku." Jawabku tegas. Aku ingin liat apa reaksi yang akan dia tunjukan… hahaha.. " lebih baik putuskan dia." Katanya tiba-tiba…. OMO?! Aku ga nyangka reaksi nya kayak gini. " apa maksudmu?!" Tanya ku agak sewot. " Kamu itu tunangan ku jadi kamu harus putusin dia." Katanya santai. " Apa sebenarnya yang kamu katakan? Aku ga pernah ngerasa jadi tunangan mu itu semua tanpa persetujuan ku!" bentakku yang sudah mulai naik darah. " Aku juga tau kalo kamu sebenarnya juga ga mau tunangan sama aku! Kita sama-sama ga suka jadi jangan ngerecokin hidupku lagi!jadi putus ato ga itu terserah aku!" Bentakku kesal. " Aku tau kamu shock.. aku juga sama kayak kamu.. tapi aku harap kamu mau ngerti posisi kita berdua sekarang." katanya dengan nada tenang. Lalu suasana mobil ini kembali sunyi seperti biasa. Aku sudah hampir meneteskan air mataku untung saja kami sudah sampai di parkiran apartement. " Kamsahamnida." Kataku langsung turun dari mobil dari tadi aku terus memendam amarah dan air mataku. Dengancepat aku langsung menuju kea rah lift kupencet tombol lantai 12 tanpa menunggu Yesung. Langsung ku masuk kedalam kamarku. Barukali ini aku menangis seperti ini aku betul-betul kaget saat dia menyuruhku putus dengan pacarku tapi aku lebih kaget lagi saat dia meminta ku untuk mengerti posisi kami berdua sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi… Wth… kenapa mesti aku yang ngalamin semua ini?! Yesung sialan! BABO!BABO! **MICHEYOOOOOO**! Teriak ku kesal marah dan sedih.

Tok..Tok..Tok.. yeonhee! Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara yang memanggil ku dari luar kamar. Ya, ampun rupanya aku ketiduran. " Yeonhee ya~ apa kamu sedang tidur?" Tanya orang yang ternyata adalah sungmin oppa yang masih ada di sebrang pintu kamarku. Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kubuka pintu kamarku. " Yeonhee kamu tidur ya? Aku ngeggangu ya?" Tanya nya. " Ani.. udah bangun kok oppa.. memangnya ada apa oppa?." Tanyaku heran. " Ayo ikut aku! Hari ini Wookie masak banyak buat nyambut kamu." Kata Sungmin oppa sambil menarik tangan ku. " Tu.. tunggu oppa.. sekarang jam berapa ya?." Tanya ku. " jam 8 malam." Jawab Sungmin oppa yang kembali menarik tangan ku agar mengikuti langkah nya. jadi aku ketiduran selama 4 jam tanpa ganti baju dulu?! Pikirku bingung dalam hati.. sambil mengumpulkan roh ku yang belum sepenuhnya utuh..

"Teman-teman ini dia Special Guest kita … Yeonhee!." Teriak Sungmin oppa saat kami sampai di ruang makan. " Yeonhee ya~! Ayo kesini!." Ajak Leeteuk oppa sambil menyiapkan tempat untuk ku. Suasana ruangan ini ramai sekali… " Oh iya kita semua kan belum ngenalin diri kekamu waktu kamu datang karena sibuk.." kata Sungmin oppa. " Kalo begitu aku Teukie.. leader Super junior." Kata Teukie oppa sambil membusungkan dada nya dapat kulihat member yang lain hanya tersenyum kecut. " Nah terus yang ini Sungmin, Ryeowookie, terus Hankyung, Heechulie, Kyuhyun, ini Uri Shindong, lalu Donghae serta Eunhyuk." Kata Teukie oppa lagi memperkenalkan para member Super Junior. " Urineun Super junior oeo!" Kata mereka bersamaan. " Kenapa Cuma sedikit?" Tanyaku heran karena yang kulihat disini hanya ada 9 orang dari 13 orang lain nya. " ow… Kangin lagi mc, Shiwonie lagi ke gereja, Kibumie lagi sibuk syuting, kalo Yesung si lagi tidur dikamarnya." Kata Teukie oppa menjelaskan padaku." Mau kubangun kan?" Tanya Ryeowook oppa. " Aniyo oppa .. biarin aja" Kata ku langsung pada Ryeowook oppa. " Ayo dong makan! Udah laper nih!" Sahut Shindong oppa dan Eunhyuk oppa bersamaan. " Ayo Yeonhee makan yang banyak." Ajak Heechul oppa. Kami pun makan bersama-sama. " Hyuk itu kan punyaku!" Kata Shindong oppa marah saat melihat Eunhyuk oppa mengambil daging yang menurutnya adalah milik nya. " Enak aja ini kan punya ku!" Balas Eunhyuk oppa sewot. " Itu punya ku!" Kata Shindong oppa lagi. " Hae tolong aku.." Pinta Eunhyuk oppa pada Donghae oppa. Aku yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat bengong saja. " Hei! Kalian rebut terus! Kasihan kan Yeonhee ga bisa makan! Iya kan Han?." Kata Heechul oppa sambil menyodorkan makanan nya kemulut Hankyung oppa. " Uwaaa…. Kalian berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Kasihan kan Yeonhee.. Kyu! Jangan makan sambil main laptop!" Kata Teukie oppa memarahi oppa-oppa yang lainnya. " Oppa ga papa kok…" kataku sambil tertawa karena tingkah laku para oppa yang aneh. Akhirnya kami pun melanjutkan acara makan-makan itu dengan tawa karena melihat pertengkaran Shindong oppa dan Eunhyuk oppa yang tidak selesai-selesai hanya karena sebuah daging yang padahal masih ada banyak di atas piring. Sedangkan Kyuhyun oppa masih saja makan sambil bermain game di laptopnya sampai-sampai Teukie oppa tidak mau memberinya makanan. Dan Heechul oppa masih saja menyuapi Hankyung oppa tapi mereka tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih melainkan seperti seorang Eomma yang sedang mengurusi anaknya…. Hahahahahahahahahahahahha…. Rupanya para member Suju orang nya lucu-lucu…. Aku yakin akan lebiih cepat akrab dengan mereka jika seperti ini… walau aku ga mungkin akrab sama Yesung… haisa.. ngapain nyebutin nama orang menyebalkan itu… aku muak dengar namanya….. lebih baik aku makan lagi yang banyak bareng sama member Suju yang ada.

" Oh… iya Yeonhee Ya~ tadi eomma mu nitipin barang ke aku." Kata Teukie oppa sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan pita warna pink padaku. " Apa ini?" Tanyaku heran. " Katanya kiriman dari teman mu." " Coba dibuka saja." Lanjut Teukie oppa. Sesuai dengan dari Teukie oppa aku pun membuka kotak tersebut….. KYAAAAAA! Kulempar langsung kotak itu kelantai semua yang ada langsung bingung keheranan. .. Tiba-tiba saja badanku gemetaran. " Yeonhee Ya~ ada apa?" Tanya Donghae oppa heran. " I..Itu." Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah kotak tersebut. Lalu Teukie oppa, Sungmin oppa dan Eunhyuk oppa mencoba memberanikan diri melihat isi dari kotak itu… " Uwaaaa…. Apa-apaan ini?!." Tanya Teukie oppa. " Sadis…" Tambah sungmin oppa. Sedangkan yang lain nya hanya terdiam melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Kalian pasti heran dengan isi nya.. Ya isinya adalah seekor BANGKAI TIKUS MATI DAN SECARIK KERTAS YANG SEPERTINYA DITULIS DENGAN _**DARAH.**_

TBC

By: UsagiKnight

Cover By UsagiKnight

Ff nie udah pernah di publish sebelumnya di Blog saya .com^^  
comment setelah membaca please .

N: Mungkin ada yg bingung Di cover ditulis authornya Janrang Park :D Janrang Park adalah pen name saya di wordpress :D


End file.
